The Hornet
The Hornet (aka Cole Morgan) was originally created by Cyphre in the "City of Heroes" MMORPG out of the desire to roleplay a wise-talking, slightly crazed, street-level kung-fu detective character, both edgier than his other hero characters and hopefully more humorous as well. While at first conceived as the schizophrenic assassin Recoil's second but more heroic personality, The Hornet soon took on a life of his own and it was decided that he was instead a biochemically-enhanced, 5th Column-created clone of the meta-human assassin Recoil, who in turn may in fact be a liberated 5th Column clone of the vigilante known as The Cyphre.' '''Initially inspired by The Green Hornet, Kato, The Phantom, Iron Fist and The Question, The Hornet is course now also inspired by his genetic 'twins' (The Cyphre + Recoil) as well. The Hornet has been updated for DCUO, replacing ''The 5th Column with The League of Assassins, among other changes. History - Coming Soon Personality + Traits Cole's personality is a true fusion of (and reaction against) League of Assassin-invented implants and delusional constructs with which his tamper-addled mind adjusted to life outside the lab in the mean streets of Gotham. A conspiracy theorist with only seven years of real-world experience and a penchant for odd and eccentric behavior, he can at times seem a bit intense, closed off and secretive. This can create some social awkwardness. The Hornet identity allows Cole to become something other... a symbol, something bigger and more powerful than he feels he could be otherwise. In costume he becomes far more confident and focused, and his voice even deepens to match. He tends to be serious, blunt and semi-impatient, though he does crack the occassional dry or absurd joke. Powers, Skills + Vulnerabilities *'Skills': Richard Dragon-influenced and world-ranked martial artist (unofficial), Computer use (expert level, hacker), detective/forensic skills, League of Assassins and British Special Forces training, Biochemical engineering skills (expert). *'Powers': Biochemically enhanced regeneration, physical strength, stamina, agility and prowess. Very low-level telepathic. *'Weakness(es)' : Standard human vulnerabilities, though due to Hornet's regenerative abilities attacks against these vulnerabilities must be intensified in order to be effective. Equipment *Wrist Comm Unit **This wrist communications unit is an interesting piece of technology of unknown manufacture for use by Checkmate agents. It is in essence a highly advanced computer capable of tracking mission data, interfacing with satellite scans and collected intelligence, providing a communications interface. Unit acts as a basic datapad, able to store and retrieve data from The Sanctuary database, other computers (via a direct link or wireless transceiver), comm signals, and standard datacards. The wrist link allows Cole to arm bombs and traps, detonate explosives, open base and teleportation portals (ex. MediPort and Watchtower beacons) and receive signals from his surveillance gear. **MediPort Beacon: Monitors vital signs in the wearer and prompts a teleport to the nearest base/safehouse/hospital in case of an emergency. Can also be activated manually. **Head-Up Display (HUD):A transparent display that presents data without obstructing the user's view. Originally developed for military aviation. **Visual capabilities of the unit are taxing on the power cell and need to be replaced after a month normal usage. **Areas with strong electromagnetic interference render the unit's radar useless while the communications become unstable. *Customized Uniform **8-ply kevlar panels (able to withstand ballistic impact up to .45 caliber bullets) **'RhinoSkin' bullet-resistant material exoskeleton over "Atlex 5", a fire-resistant material that can withstand temperatures of up to 1500 degrees Fahrenheit. **Specialized goggles that not only help to protect his vision and identity, but also boast infrared sensors, night and ultraviolet vision as well as acting as a digital camera for obtaining evidence. One of the "antennae" afixed atop the goggles acts as a high-gain antenna for an internal comm-link, allowing The Hornet to take dictation or to stay in contact with his allies when his wrist comm cannot be used. The antenna also scans police radios and other communication frequencies. **"Atlex 5" fire-resistant mask featuring an underwater rebreather and built-in airfilter/gasmask combo. *Misc: Throwing knives, grappling hook, tranquillizer-filled darts.